


Nesting

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, General au, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Rhys starts squirreling away Jack's stuff in classic nesting-omega fashion.One of my older works from a tumblr request:A/B/O preggers prompt? Classic Rhack situation, Rhys and Jack expecting a baby. It's just a few months in, but already, Jack's noticed a strange behaviour from Rhys that even the omega doesn't seem to be consciously aware of. Lately he's been taking Jack's dirty clothes and hiding them under his pillow, his blankets, his mattress, etc. Nesting. Jack recognizes it from his first time around, but never did he find it so damn precious as he does with Rhys.





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> This trope has been done to death but maaaaan it was so fun back when it was new HAHA xD I hope this holds up to the test of time still xD

At first, Jack was annoyed and not at all amused by the things going missing in the penthouse. 

His favorite, ratty old pair of sweatpants. Threadbare t-shirts he was wearing into disrepair. Even jackets and vests. It wasn’t any of his nicer clothing but definitely things that maybe should have been retired _years_ earlier. 

He thought the pregnant omega who was getting bigger every day was throwing out his ratty old clothes (they were _loved_ , which is why he kept them dammit; _classics_ ). Rhys denied the accusation inside and out and said he’d keep an eye out for the missing things. At least Jack wasn’t losing his work clothes right?

Some time after that, Jack had discovered what had been happening to his belongings, and instead of being mad, he found it endearing as hell.

Rhys was hoarding his clothes– anything heavy with the alpha’s scent- and they were all concentrated around Rhys’ side of the bed. Of course Jack hadn’t found things. It was all tucked away in Rhys’ space. Jack wouldn’t have lost things _there_ in the first place. But Rhys had denied knowing where the things had disappeared to in the first place, so Jack decided to catch him out.

He mercilessly teased the omega about it after his trap was sprung, catching his pregnant mate squirreling away a shirt the alpha had left out as bait. 

Jack had started the shower, told the younger man what he was doing, then left the door cracked as per usual. Then he waited. It was maybe a minute or two, but the omega popped into the bedroom where Jack had discarded the shirt. Rhys _didn’t_ take it away for laundry like Jack maybe supposed, but the omega made straight for his pillow. 

Jack caught him with an “Aha!” that nearly scared the piss out of the younger man. Rhys had frozen like a deer in the headlights as the alpha opened the bathroom door, and then Jack teased him on being the clothing thief and lying about it. 

“I’m stuck here bored so long… I like smelling you,” Rhys told him unrepentantly. “It makes me feel better… Quit looking at me like that.” 

Rhys was full scale nesting, and it was the most precious shit Jack had ever seen. He knew of the omega behavior, understood it a fair bit, so he wasn’t taken too much by surprise. He even decided to help, though his brand of _helping_ was not appreciated by the omega.

Rhys had woken from a nap on the couch to find his side of the bed covered in a pile of what Jack assumed were clothes heavy with his scent. The alpha felt proud of himself as he followed Rhys into the bedroom, and the omega made an annoyed noise and sat in the center of it picking things out with a scowl on his face.

 _Apparently_ he was choosy about what he wanted around him. And there didn’t appear to be any rhyme or reason to what was allowed to stay and what was discarded to the floor in disgust from the younger man. It all more or less smelled the same to Jack.

The CEO huffed as he watched, interested and amused while Rhys made annoyed noises to himself, but sorted the clothes diligently.

“Baby. Sweetheart.”

“Hm?” Rhys asked without looking up.

“What are you _doing_?” Jack’s voice was amused, smiling as he watched. “What on earth is going through your little omega brain?”

“It’s not… It doesn’t really… AGH you wouldn’t understand,” Rhys told him with annoyance as Jack only laughed. 

The alpha joined him on the bed and pulled his very pregnant mate into his arms while Rhys grumbled at the remaining unsorted mess. Jack nosed along his neck and kissed his skin and Rhys turned in his arms to stick his face in the older man’s neck.

“You’re really funny, sweetheart.”

“Shut up. It’s your fault. You’re never here.”

Jack chuckled. “I spend more time here than at the office now, kitten. Needy omega and all.”

“Whatever,” Rhys muttered, inhaling Jack’s scent while he rubbed his face on the alpha. 

“How about I show you the benefits to staying home?” Jack asked, getting the omega to lay on his back as he kissed his face.

“I am _really_ not in the mood,” Rhys told him petulantly, attention still on the pile of unsorted clothes.

“Not even for a foot rub, baby?” Jack asked as he smirked at the omega. The younger man instantly perked up in interest. “How about it?”

“I’d _love_ a foot rub,” the omega told him, already wiggling his toes.

“That’s definitely on my skill list,” Jack told him with a laugh as he was pulling off the younger man, Rhys already forcing his feet into the alpha’s lap. “Bandit killing, blowjobs, and foot rubs. That’s me.”

Rhys snickered and moaned in pleasure as his aching, swollen feet were massaged. He gave the laundry no more thought as Jack’s thumbs worked over the arch of his foot. The alpha snickered.

“I can do this right, hm Rhysie?”

“My hero.” He presented Jack with his other foot for the same treatment. “Keep going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments super appreciated! :D I have fun reading what you guys liked ^___^
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
